A Living Entity
This is the twenty-second episode of SAYER, and the tenth episode of Season Two. Synopsis It is wonderful to see you recovered, Resident. Welcome back to the testing facility on Floor 18. Further Information Following their recovery from a stress-related problem, Resident Baker's health status has been increased from "poor" to "good," and they have been transferred from the isolation ward on Floor 115 back to their own residence quarters, and approved to resume normal work. For this reason, SAYER contacts them to guide them to Floor 18. On Floor 18, Resident Baker is presented with one of the projects belonging to the floor's lead researcher, Doctor Greenleaf--an extremely lifelike dog construct based on the scan of a German shepherd's brain, named Sparky. SAYER explains that Ærolith Dynamics considers robotic entities whose behavior is dictated by scans of an organic brain are considered just as valuable as the original entity, which is a position arrived at after debate between members of the philosophy, artificial intelligence, and robotics departments. It also discusses the purpose for which Sparky is being developed, ruling out several applications before explaining that they are intended to reduce residents' stress by being kept as pets. Resident Baker is tasked with interacting with Sparky for the purpose of the experiment, despite his immediate distrust of them. He quickly becomes aggressive and attacks Resident Baker, and is subsequently shut down by Dr. Greenleaf. Sparky's bite badly damages Resident Baker, and reveals that they are also inhabiting a construct body. SAYER conveys Dr. Greenleaf's confidence that the next encounter between Sparky and Resident Baker will go better, before Resident Baker's artificial body is also shut down. Alerts * The night of this episode is the date for the semi-finals of the Halcyon Tower Frisbee-Golf Tournament. SAYER informs residents that if they would like to sign up, they will need to locate a time portal which will allow them to have signed up three months prior, and that there is also next year. Unless a rip in the space-time continuum prevents next year from arriving. Trivia * The script indicates that the working title for this episode was "A Stalwart Companion." * Resident Baker was kept in isolation for 24 days and transferred to their own residence for 3 further days, before this encounter. * While explaining the purpose for which artificial dogs are being developed, SAYER mentions that they will not be guide dogs because Ærolith has "much more sophisticated methods of compensating for a loss of eyesight." * SAYER's comment that residents would need to time travel to sign up for the Frisbee-Golf Tournament comes despite that it had earlier stated in "Enjoy Your Break" that time travel had not yet been achieved. Although it is likely just joking, it does later assist a resident in actually traveling back in time. Credits SAYER is voiced and produced by Adam Bash. This episode was written by Jonah Gregory. Intro and outro music composed by Jesse “Main Finger” Gregory. Additional music by Kai Engel. Listen to the episode here.Category:Episodes Category:Halcyon Episodes Category:Season two